Mugiwara Chaos Replay : Hero Edition
by The Viking Stranger
Summary: After everything was said and done, and I mean everything, The Straw hats enjoyed the fruits of their labor in Raftel as they rightfully should. And now they have reached this point in time, or should I say dilemma. What to do next? Enter Gol D. Roger, with an offer to travel to worlds beyond, friends new and old will agree on one thing... "Luffy's fault" Pairings undecided if...
1. Chapter 1: Now what?

_**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own any rights from One Piece nor from My Hero Academia. Their respective owners and companies are the only ones that can claim as much. I'm just a guy playing in this sandbox and sharing this with fellow nerds.**_

Mugiwara Chaos Replay : Hero Edition

Chapter 1: So… Now what?

They did it; they have arrived here at last, The Culmination of all their hopes and dreams: Raftel.

And… they're bored.

Seriously, who would have thought that with traveling the most dangerous sea, Gaining equality amongst different sentient species, Reuniting with a long lost friend, Building and maintaining an entire ship of dreams, Hunting long lost and forgotten messages worth 100 years from 800 years or so ago, Searching, researching and stockpiling the largest collection of medicine and healing knowledge that could heal an entire country(maybe even three), Tracking, finding and proving a mythical, elusive and literally living moving sea in a vast ocean, Proving your worth and manliness to an entire village of literal giants, Exploring and drawing a complete and accurate map of the formerly deemed most treacherous and un-mappable ocean in the world( while swiping as much treasure from other people as possible), Overpowering and defeating the world's greatest swordsman after a 1v1 duel that literally shook the very foundations of the world to its core for a week, Toppling THE MOST corrupt organization that ruled the world in every sense of the word, and finally, obtain the impossible dream of overcoming all the obstacles set before by the world and become the Pirate King and founding the era that has come to be called The Great Era of Exploration… can be so boring afterwards.

Make no mistake; each leg of their journey had its own shares of victories, defeats, friends, enemies, rewards and losses. But, despite this (or because of it), they were able to overcome them using the combination of grit, tears, skills teamwork and luck that the devil would damn himself again for. However, now that these dreams have come true, promises fulfilled, reaching the world's summit, comes the most important question of all…

Now what?

Being the best of the best, the pinnacle of it all, gave way to a problem that is unprecedented that even the most ingenious and off-the-wall minds aboard of the Thousand Sunny: There is nothing left to do!

Now you might be thinking: "They are on top of the world, surely there will have be challengers! There has to be more places to explore! You only journeyed through one route of the Grand Line, there must be more things to see, hear and experience!"

Right?

Wrong!

The New Marines are headed by Fleet Admiral Coby with Sengoku, Tsuru and Garp as advisors as well as former Admiral Kuzan aka Aokiji. Together, they have renewed the true meaning of "Justice", and not just a reason to justify any and all actions. The real criminals (or as real as they can be) were gathered as well as the corrupt elite, whose actions caused suffering and misery are now also facing justice. It's not perfect, but they are starting anew with eyes wide open.

The majority of pirates fell under the same banner by the time the War at World's End commenced. When the new Pirate King was revealed, they followed his lead and the Great Explorer's Era had begun.

World's End is the massive area of water that simply cuts across as far as one can see the horizon, literally the edge of the world. This is a waterfall to end all waterfalls and is the final obstacle before you can reach the throne of kings: Raftel. It is said that only Roger knew how to travel this treacherous obstacle, and despite being in the crew the whole way, not even his First Mate, Silvers Reyleigh, let alone the former cabin boys Shanks and Buggy, knows.

The only clue that he left was a cryptic message: "Only the one who mastered the world, is worthy to hear its guiding voice".

This war is the indelible mark that the world will forever remember. This is day that The World Government, with all its secrets and lies, fell after holding the world at the palm of its hand for hundreds of years. This is where the lines were drawn alliances were forged and the Ultimatum was made for the entire world to see.

Either side has a shocking mix of pirates and marines. Some joined for the belief that they have, others joined for their gains and opportunities that this war will present and its eventual repercussions. Almost everyone that has a say that mattered in the world was present.

On one side is the mightiest force the WC can muster, from the highest powers to deepest scum that they can bribe, threaten and sacrifice. This was even greater than the gathering for the acclaimed War of the Best years ago, this force headed by the powerful Sakazuki aka Akainu, Fleet Admiral of the Marines and leader of the Ultimatum. This was a clear message for the opposing side, like a spoken word to say:

"Will you face the wrath of the World Government in all of its power and might?"

The answer was a million ships, a gathering the likes of which the world has never seen, and hopefully, will never see again. At the head of this colossal fleet, is a ship with a head of a lion and a smile that burns with the power of a thousand suns:

"Yes…"

Now you might think: "But they are pirates, Marines and Revolutionaries, how can they truly work together without stabbing the other in the in the back?"

The answer is simple: This is the End.

Victory Together or Mutually Assured Destruction.

After the First and Only Pirate Summit, it was agreed by the powers that the Final leg of the race to be Pirate King will be decided after (if they ever do) win the War against the Ultimatum.

So, one might say that the War at World's End is in two parts for the "Tri-lliance"(trai-laen_Ə_s), as coined by Revolutionary Sabo Outlook, against the Ultimatum and against each other.

The clash started, by coincidence or design, on the day of Gol D. Rogers Execution; As if it were another sign that this is the start of an era. For good or for ill, the world will never be the same.

History books will tell many tales of the various fights, the devil fruits used, the tactics that decided the various battles, the acts of heroism and atrocity of equal measure, of sacrifices, loss, power and victories. This is the war that birthed to legends, whose realities were even more fantastic than the most delusional of drunks and eventually fade to myths in time. But none were more memorable than the fight that first started at the beginning and ended in the last minutes of the war: Straw hat Luffy and Fleet Admiral Akainu. There were interferences, assists, combos and distractions used by their allies, friends and rivals. Every tactic, every trick, every second spent on that battle was as intense and critical as the last.

"Come, Straw hat! Face the Absolute Justice that the likes of your king so richly deserve!"

"Akainuuuu! For Ace! You won't take anyone away from me again! I will be Pirate King!"

"At last we shall decide the truth my student, will you be able to reach the heavens, or fall to the depths of the abyss?"

"Sensei… this is the time we both have been waiting for! My name will be heard in both, so you will hear it wherever I send you to."

"I see that it is indeed time to see who is in the right. Let us roll the dice one last time."

"Zehahahaha! Time to answer the question: What shall prevail, the Darkness or the Light?"

"Oh My… You are such a scary guy, you know that?"

"Feel this burn! All of my passion, my rage, my ambitions and my love! The Devil will be cooking you tonight!"

"Fall… Pirate!"

And the world exploded into motion.

After everything was said and done, and I mean everything, The Straw hats enjoyed the fruits of their labor in Raftel as they rightfully should. And now they have reached this point in time, or should I say dilemma. What to do next?


	2. Chapter 2: The Multi-what now?

_**Disclaimer may be found on chapter 1 so please don't hound me, I have no rights nor profit from this venture.**_

_**AN: **_Hey there readers and supporters, this is The Viking Stranger. I'd just like to thank the people that believed in this venture, All the Followers, Subscribers, Reviewers and those who hit and added this story to their favorites.

Just to clarify some things that this is indeed a crossover, you will find the explanation later on, it's a slow burn type of an operation and I am technically writing this on the fly. There is an outline that I want to follow but aside from that, I want this story to write itself as it goes.

And yes, I burrowed the concept of World's End from Pirates of the Caribbean. A good idea is a good idea…

I am doing the without a Beta... so any misspelling will be my own.

And for those that commented about the pairings... well, like I said, it's undecided. I am personally a fan of many ships(aside from Merry and Sunny of course, but those are different kinds of ships anyway) and I know that they can make or break a story. The comments are noted but please, Don't make any unreasonable demands of me. I'm struggling in writing this as it is. If you think you have a suggestion for an idea, feel free to write it in the comments, I'll shout out if I ever get around to use them, if not I'll still acknowledge the time and effort in making them so don't be afraid to do so. Also, flames are useless, they'll just be absorbed by Ace...

Without further ado, Set Sail!

Chapter 2: The Multi- what now?

Monkey D. Luffy wakes up and sees that it was unnaturally early for him. Earlier than even Sanji who's does so to make sure that the ladies don't get hungry in the morning, especially Nami, since she makes sure that they stay on course.

He sees the familiar ceiling of the captain's quarters of Sunny, feeling like he was missing something. Heck, he isn't even feeling as hungry as he usually does(Gasp! Bite your tongue heretic!). But that didn't last, thankfully, as the memories of the past month or so came back to him.

The Pirate Summit…

The Ultimatum…

The Tri-lliance…

World's End…

The last ride to the final island…

Raftel…

A smile then stretched across his face as goes to the deck and stared at the sight in front of him. The Island was truly majestic, it was massive continent that is a perfect mix of all the islands that they've seen and even more. All Blue surrounds it as all fishes that meet at Reverse Mountain are washed up here. They just finished exploring the entirety if the island. They even found Robin's Ponyglyph, much to her joy. Indeed, Rayleigh was right; at least that is was she says when asked that were the contents of the massive obsidian cube.

However, being in an island, even if that Island is Raftel, was starting to get dull.

It turns out that One Piece, is not an actual treasure, not really.

Based on the encryption they found on the island: The Greatest treasure of all, the grandest of prizes, isn't gold nor silver(though if you made it this far, I doubt that you will be lacking). Instead, it is the journey, the bonds, the experiences and the great sense of wonder of what lies in the great beyond. You managed to arrive to this place, scarred and weary but whole and in One Piece. Is it not truly wonderful?

Never was Nami so enraged and all of creation stilled and trembled as the roar of a thousand Sea Kings can almost be heard from Skypea to Fishman Island. Sogreat tandterrible tit was that animals ran to their hiding holes remained for 2 days and this phenomena was experienced all over that till this day This event was known as the "roar of the great Beast". The rege and Aura was so overpowering that crew feared she had unlocked Conquerors' Haki. All of the troubles they suffered just to understand the pun of a punch line told 20 years ago. That was, until she saw a literal mountain of gold and silver behind the note. This led to something that the crew agreed to never speak of again: The Money-gasm.

That was not a typo, she was so happy with the amount of gold that she literally creamed herself.

It is still undecided if that was a massive turn on or a massive NOPE.

Chopper says that this was a most curious case of touch based high that he has ever seen, and seeing they were at the New World, that's saying something.

Shaking his thoughts, he looked toward the other side of the ship and gazed at the mighty Island whale they didn't expect to see so soon: Laboon.

The whale, it seemed, wanted his own adventures as well and followed his instincts to a passage previously unknown. And found then a week after they arrived to the Island. Chopper translated that a week ago; the whale felt something guide him to dive down, deeper and further than it has ever dived before. Deeper and farther than he knew himself capable of before, he dived. Through a maze of cliffs, fissures and cracks, he traveled with nothing but the guiding feeling, until he came out and saw a ship docked to a mysterious island. He was in quite a panic when he heard the familiar melody that he still remembered all those years ago…

"Laboon!" The dead maestro yelled in exclamation, "I-I-is it really you? You came for us! I can't believe my eyes!" so great was his elation he didn't us the skull joke.

"BAHHHOOOOOOO" Bellowed the whale in reply; words were not needed to understand. Just that the pain of waiting was finally rewarded by the sweetness of coming home.

Whatever they imagined Brook's and Laboon's reunion was going to be, paled in sheer intensity of reality. It was a cacophony of sorrow, joy, loneliness, hope, despair and relief. The music of the reunion was without rhyme or reason but it was as beautiful as the sun to those who never saw its light. It can be heard for miles and miles that even Skypia wondered what it was. It was a grand celebration, with food, dancing and of course, music.

The Straw hat captain sent a tentative pulse of observation haki, searching, not knowing what to look for, but the gut feeling was something he cannot ignore.

"HEYYY! EVERYONE! WAKE UUUPPP!" Never let it be said that the rubber man didn't have a good pair of lungs on him.

Soon enough the sound of running feet can be heard of people going to the deck. Luffy's face was met with a shiny leather shoe. Followed by a blow to the head, which he didn't mind, he was rubber after all.

"Shitty captain, why are you causing trouble so early in the morning? How dare you disturb Nami-swan's, Robin-Chwan's and Carrot-chwan's sleep?" Sanji said as he held a tray filled with coffee, chocolate and sandwiches on one hand.

"Yeah Luffy, you better have a good reason waking me from my dream of swimming in money." Nami added with her teeth turning sharp like a demoness, they never figured out how that keeps on happening actually…

"Fufufufufufu, I'm sure Captain-san has good reason for it Navigator-san, Right Captain-san?" Robin smile was as sweet as honey but the aura surrounding her was as palpable as miasma from hell. She is not happy without her morning coffee.

"Ow! Yeah, Luffy. It's not super for you to wake us up this early." Franky commented while doing his signature pose. Today, he is using the beehive hairstyle… for reasons.

"I was shocked that my soul left my body, even if I do that regularly, Yohohoho. Skull Joke!" Brook said chipper as ever.

"What's with the morning call, Luffy-bro?" asked Carrot, the mink still holding a carrot-shaped pillow.

"Is there a problem Luffy –kun?" inquired Jinbe, the knight of the sea looking alert as he did so.

"Yeah, Luffy, why this early?" Ussop, also curious of the captains behavior.

"I thought someone was injured and needed a doctor. Wait, where's the doctor? Doctor!" Chopper was running and yelling in panic as he did.

"You're the doctor!" everyone shouted in response.

"Oh, right." He replied sheepishly.

Zoro simply let out a yawn, eyeing the rubber man. He knew there was something up, after all these years, and for all of the stupid things Luffy put them through, it's best prepared for anything.

"We're gonna go exploring!" He simply said, grinning widely as he usually does. The rest of the crew let out a breath of relief. It was just Luffy being Luffy.

The swordsman simply sat back down and waited for them, knowing for whatever protests the crew may have, they'll follow him anyway. He also suspected there was more to it than simply that, fact to the matter was that the explored the island several times already. No, that was not it. His haki was telling him that something was out there, and his captain wanted to find it. That's just fine with him, if experience taught him anything about his captain's luck, they'll be in the middle of it regardless of what they do.

Many people would judge Zoro for being just a dumb muscle head, only thinking about sleeping, drinking and fighting. And they would mostly be right, directions? That's what that witch Nami was for. Cooking? That love cook can do a half-decent meal at least. Research? Robin does that for all of them anyway. Decisions? His captain has some good instincts to follow and it didn't lead them wrong yet. He just doesn't bother with those things; the crew has each of their roles to fill. Despite this, he didn't survive this long without being perceptive. And he can see his captain was restless. A feeling he can relate to, after all what is left out there for them? The age of pirates is over. They all settled any unfinished business before World's End, only a fool would think there was a guarantee they all lived past it. And they did. Friends, families, lovers and ties; each was settled as much as they can for pirate who were about to die. Hell, he and Tashigi buried the hatchet… among other things. Who knew she can do that with her tongue… hard to believe that was the first time for them both. Not to mention it took 2-3 days for them to get over it. But damn if it wasn't one to set standards against.

Zoro snapped his eye open to see the whole crew ready to go. He too, got up and joined them. His haki is still not settling but it showed no danger, for them atleast. He knew one thing though. Something interesting is gonna happen.

Luffy scanned the surroundings with his haki as he walked. It was an odd feeling. Turn here, climb there, and go around this. He idly wondered if this is how Zoro feels when he walks in a straight line… He snickered internally. It is a mystery, his First Mate's sense of direction.

He realizes that they are again back to the plate with Roger's message. This time the guiding feeling is telling him to get behind the sign. Luffy ignored the looks given to him by the others; they have been at this for several hours following him in his aimless wandering all over the island. As he did so, he noticed a button, perfectly hidden and blending to the surrounding rock. He wondered how they have missed this, but then, considering there was a mountain of literal gold and silver, it's perfectly understandable.

"Wait! Hold it." Nami called to him cautiously, "There is a high chance that this is a trap… so you three go in first and make sure my money is free from any traps." she said as her eyes turned into beli signs and rubbing her hands together, not even attempting to hide her greed. This caused the entire crew to sweatdrop at the woman's antics.

"Greedy witch" Zoro grumbled when he suddenly dodged a kick from the chief.

"You take that back, Mosshead. You should not badmouth Nami-swan!" the cook yelled at him, following another kick, which was blocked by the other's sword.

"Make me, Dartbrow. I'll cut you to ribbons for that!" Zoro was about to retaliate when suddenly, the both of them were hit on the head with heavy blows.

"Enough with chit-chatting, both of you! Now go and get me my treasure!" Nami then kicked them both, along with Luffy, down to the tunnel. For all the strength and power the Monster Trio possess, they are quite powerless against their navigator.

"Hai, Nami-swan!"

"I'll get you back for this, witch!"

"Hahaha, Let's go!"

The echos were heard reverberating throughout the tunnel, indicating that they were decending (falling) at fast rate.

"Are you sure it's ok just throw the three of them headfirst into an unknown tunnel and then just wait till they land Nami?" Asked Ussop, sweatdropping at the cold-hearted viciousness the navigator, again.

"Ow! That was Suuuuper cold hearted Nami." Added the cyborg

"Yeah! Are Broffy, Broji and Broro gonna be ok?" asked a worried Carrot.

"It's fine," replied Copper "something like that will not even bruise them, even if there are broken bones, I'll just fix them!"

"Hoh! That's amazing Bropper!" said Carrot with her happy bouncing bunny energy that somehow surrounds her with images of smiling carrots. The Strawhats and all who have accociated with them have long been up trying to figure it out. "This is the New World" they would say in their heads and left it at that.

"Shut up! I'm not happy you said that or anything! Cunt! Assfucker! Bootlicking Rugmuncher!"

Needless to say that leaving Copper to heal Eustas Kidd that one time was a big mistake.

"As long as they have you money in there secured, I don't care! Mwahahaha!"

Also needless to say that a certain navigator's greed went up to 11 since the mountain of silver and gold incident.

"I often wonder what it would be like to have a normal crew?" Ussop muttered to himself.

"Ufufufufu. I don't think we can fit in with normal either Hana-kun. It's not like we want to be anywhere else." Robin cheerfully supplied from behind her book.

"Indeed, for all the trouble it causes, it's a good crew." added Jinbe, as he settled seated with the two under the shade of a tree.

"I agree, this is the crew that was meant to be with! By the way Robin-san, May I see your panties?"

With a Serene smile of a Yamato Nadeshiko, Robin simply crossed he arms and said, "Clutch"

CRACK!

"Ow! I felt that to my bones! Wait, I only have bones. Yohohoho!"

"Yup, a normal crew is a far-away dream." The sniper said to himself with a sigh and a content smile. Not even a herd of Sea Kings can drag him away from his nakama.

Meanwhile...

"Hellooooooo? Anyone here? Treasure, where are you?"

Sublty, thy name is Luffy.

When suddenly, Torches lit up showing a large circular chamber with various symbols all around. All topped off with a large simple Jolly Roger in front of them.

After a few minutes looking around to see if it's a trap or any alternative paths, the trio called down the others to join them. Robin immidiately went to check on the symbols but even she cannot decypher wat they could possible mean. The others were trying to help... keyword try.

So it was with understandable shock whenthey found out that the path back out was suddenly gone as if it was never there.

Que obligatory panic attacks.

"AAAHHH! Were gonna die! I'm getting I-will-die-in-this-room-itis."

"Nooooooo! My money! my money is out there all alone! Don't worry baby, mommy's coming!"

"Waaaahhhh! We're not gonna survive! Help doctor! Where's the doctor!"

"Eahhhh! We can't get out!" Rapid bouncing off the walls was then heard throughout the chamber."

"Waaaahhhh! No, It can't be! I'm too young to die- Wait. I'm already dead." Que simultaneous blows to the Head.

"We're not like you Idiot!"

"Ara, it seems that we're in trouble now Captain-san."

"Indeed, What shall we do Luffy-kun?"

"Why aren't you panicking properly?!" demanded the 'proper panicking' members of the crew.

"What would be the point?" it was the Swordsman of the crew replied," We tried everything we could, not even our combined strongest attacks made a crack, dent or even singe this room." His face betrayed no emotion but his voice hinted enough of frustration and a tinge of resignation.

"Wait- " There was a look on Sanji's face as if he's had an ephipany. "If this is where we will die, then..." he them made a mad dash toward the women. "Nami-Swan! Robin-Chwan! Carrot-Chwan! before we die, can we-"

"NO!"

Simultaneous hits afterwards...

"H-Hai..."

"I guess this is the super-end..."

"EVERONE!" a voice overpowered everything else and caused them look over to the source.

Luffy looked uncharacteristically serious for once but considering the current situation, it is to be expected. This made them quiet down, if only to listen to what the Captain had to say.

He closed his eyes and gave a loud exhale, as if steeling himself for something.

He then opened his eyes to look at each and everyone of his naka- no, they are more than that now, they are family.

"We have been through a lot, we were not even friends went we first met. But somehow, despite all that, we all got together, got to all kinds of adventures, made more nakama, eaten all kinds of meat. In all these times, we helped each other, even if the others didn't want help. " They all chuckled at this. "You all helped me to acheive my dream to be The Pirate King and along the way, we all acheived our dreams, in one way or another." He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "You guys...are the best nakama a Pirate King can have and I will do everything all over again..."

"Well said!"

This caused everyone present in the room to look at her new speaker. They were then shocked to see none other than the Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. This was no spirit nor ghost, but flesh and blood, and by the looks of it, have didn't age a single day from the photos of his execution at all.

After the expected freakout, because this author thinks writing each and every shocked reaction is to tedious, we now skip to the meat of the matter.

"MEAT?!"

No Luffy, not that meat, and you are not allowed to break the 4th wall, Nami will get angry.

Luffy then contorts his face of the prospect of no meat for him and goes back to his nakama.

Ahem. Now where was I?

Roger stood in their midst as he explains the true meaning of One Piece.

"To you, what does it mean to be Pirate King?" his voice books with authority as a wave of conquerers' Haki spread throughout the room. Any other time or place the Strawhats would have been knocked down or even faint of it's strength and potency. But not this time, they were together, empowerd by Luffy's earlier declaration, the combined wills and resolution was enough to buffer the tunami like wave with their own.

And from among them, steps out Luffy, crossing his arms and a look of pure determination as he stands infront of the once Pirate King with his strawhat fluttering about like it was getting a mind breeze.

"The Pirate King is someone who will bow to no one. He is someone who does not conquer just because he can. I does not have to be the strongest person or rule over anybody." His face then formed into a grin that was as bright as the sun. "The Pirate King is just the freest of all."

"Indeed." If anything Roger's grin went even wider.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, " he then opened his arms wide as if daring the world to prove him wrong. "And I am The Pirate King!"

As sudden as the pressure came, so it vanished.

"You have passed the final test, Monkey D. Luffy. and as a reward, I will grant the deepest desire in not only your heart but that of your crews'. Because as of today, you have trully mastered this world. Yet I see that you all want to still go further... Yes, even your navigator buried beneath the greed she shows." "Hey!" " Tell me, what would you do if I told you that there are numerous worlds out there," The chamber then changed to the images of he universe and beyond. Stars, planets, galaxies and worlds of every size shape and color. "I offer you a way to them all... I offer you the Multi-verse!"

Words cannot be said of the awe and wonder the filled theory minds.

There were tons of strong beings to fight.

There were woldls to map and treasures to steal.

Dangers to brave.

Food to be cooked and tasted.

Medicines and cures to be found.

Histories and civilzations waiting to be discovered.

Ships and weapons to be built.

More music to be heard written and sang.

More wonders than any mink has fur.

Oceans and races beyond any they can imagine.

And Best of all...

The chance to do it all and be the freest of all...

"What do you think everyone?" asked the newly crowned King with a widest of smiles.

"Hmm... I just got the title of the strongest Swordsman in this world, I gotta make sure that rings across all the worlds" said Zoro with a demonic smile.

"I have to be there to guarantee that you idiots don't get lost, especially with the two of you blockheads. Of course that will be 50% of all the money that you will ever get." said Nami with a smirk.

"I will be brave and hit all the things that you need me to hit, I will be more than be a brave warrior of the sea, I will be a brave warrior of the worlds!" declared Ussop with just a minute bit of shaking of his legs.

"New foods to cook and tasted eh? Sure, I'll go." _'So many ladies to see! Melorine!' _Thought Sanji's as his legs turned to noodles again and spun in excitement.

"I'll be sure to cure and patch you guys up! I will definitely and the cure for all illnesses!" said Chopper with the fire of determination in his eyes.

"New worlds, histories and cvilizations to learn, oh my. Looks like we will have to follow you again Captain-san, Derishshishishi." said Robin in a shocking break from her normally collected character.

"Ow! You losers won't be getting anywhere without Super Me. I'll build and make sure that our ship will be super armed and ready or my name isn't Franky! " Franky boomed with his original hairstyle and doing his signature pose.

"And I shall be sure to compose songs of our sagas, wait- what about Laboon? " asked Brook

"He will join you, in a different form of course..." said the Old Pirate King.

"Then I'll be sure that our voyages shall be filled with songs... and skull jokes! Yohohoho!" cackled the singing skeleton.

"Yay! I'll travel and see more than any mink has gone before!" Carrot cheered as she bounced around in happiness with her ever present happy bunny energy.

"Hmmm... it is good see more oceans and maybe learn of what they can teach me." said Jinbe calmly.

Luffy the turned to Roger, ready to go spend his reign as Pirate King being free across the known and unknown worlds.

"We are ready."

They then found themselves back on the deck of Thousand Sunny as Roger began to explain how this will go.

"There is a reason that World's End ooks the way it does, a long time ago, a knock-up stream bigger than any in the world happened and launched the Island Raftel to the great beyond."

"Then how come, we just came from-" Nami stopped herself as she began to pale.

"Your not dead if that is what you are worried about." assured Roger. "It has become the Nexus of the worlds, a portal, so to speak. I didn't continue on because of my sickness and I had to let the world know that it is here, even if they didn't know it."

As he said this , the waters under the ship began to froth and bubble. The Launch-Up Stream ready to take them to the wildest journey of their lives.

"So Captain Luffy are you ready?"

"Set Sail!"


	3. Chapter 3: Izuku D Midorya

AN:

I am here! To bring you the updates for this story!

Sorry for the long delay in the updating folks, life and work has been hectic. From those who left encouraging reviews, thank you. And for those who have demanded and sneered that I will be simply abandoning this, well, I sorry to inform you but I do have a life outside reading and writing fanfics, much as I would like to do otherwise. So please bear with me since as we all know, it's kinda hard writing a story as you go. After all, even God didn't make the universe in a day, and that is what more or less what I'm attempting to do.

With that out of the way, on to the story!

Chapter 3: Izuku D. Midorya

Previously:

"We are ready."

They then found themselves back on the deck of Thousand Sunny as Roger began to explain how this will go.

"There is a reason that World's End looks the way it does, a long time ago, a knock-up stream bigger than any in the world happened and launched the Island Raftel to the great beyond."

"Then how come, we just came from-" Nami stopped herself as she began to pale.

"Your not dead if that is what you are worried about." assured Roger. "It has become the Nexus of the worlds, a portal, so to speak. I didn't continue on because of my sickness and I had to let the world know that it is here, even if they didn't know it."

As he said this , the waters under the ship began to froth and bubble. The Launch-Up Stream ready to take them to the wildest journey of their lives.

"So, Captain Luffy are you ready?"

"Set Sail!"

Meanwhile...

After the departure of the new Pirate King and his crew, The Memory of Roger proceeded to the throne room to see how they were doing. Hey, being a manifestation of the spirit of someone can get boring real quick , so who can blame him for getting a source of entertainment, especially these Strawhats certainly are the most interesting people since his own crew, if not more so.

As he proceeded to start viewing, he noticed that the settings were not what they would be.

"Oh dear, It seems that it was set to reincarnation mode instead of the standard transport to another world." he said with a bit of worry, but then dismissed it. "Bah, I guess it doesn't matter in the end. They'll get to that point at one point or another"

He then proceeded to watch from his throne-like chair complete with surround sound speakers and equipped to dispense chilled drinks and snacks and all things nessesary for a very long marathon of binge watching. "This is going to be fun!"

Mustafu General Hospital...

Inko Midoria can only watch in awe at the beauty and miracle that is he son. A cute and beautiful little baby boy with her green hair and he husband's freckles. He was perfect in every single way. Like any baby, he cried nice and loud, and then, something odd happpend. At least according to her doctor, he made a particular sound, almost like he was laughing, but that was impossible, this was what she told. But Inko didn't care, the moment he was handed to her covered in a bundle of that new rising star hero, All Might, themed cloths, (since those were the only ones available) he was perfect. And with that thought, she fell asleep with dreams of what her little Izuku will grow up to be, whilst listening to the soothing sound of her son and all is right with the world.

"Shishishishi!"

It all started in China, when a baby displayed the unusual ability of producing light on its own. And from there, it started what may would call the next step in human evolution: Quirks.

With power literally at their fingertips, humanity entered a new age. Here, the feats and deeds previously imagined in comics novels and movies, have become reality. And with it, human nature shows itself as people see their Quirks from their own selfish desires and ambitions. This gave rise to a new kind of profession against these evil doers called "Villains", naturally, They were called Heroes!

Mustafu...

It was a day like any other day, the Sun was shining, people meandering about their own business, all seems bright and normal-

"Boom!"

Nevermind.

An explosion rocks the entire block causing nearby bystanders to run to the opposite direction. The source of the explosion was from the back of a bank. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a group of people with clothes that look like they came from the desert. The man in front was was wearing a turban around his head some loose robes, a pair of sandals, and sports a rather impressive mustache. He also has a lazy arrogant look that nothing can touch him. He was also carrying a large dufflebag full of cash.

Higuma "The Bandit"

Quirk: Swordhand

-Leads the Mountain Bandits Villain group. He is fairly proficient enough in swordsmanship to deflect gunshots and once a shotgun blast due to his quirk.

"Ah! nothing makes my day like a well-executed heist early in the morning to make my day!" Higuma exclaimed loudly, like he was just taking a walk in the park. He's then followed by his men who were garbed in a similar manner. Idly chatting on how they will be spending their money.

They then noticed that a civilian was hit by one of the debris from the explosion. Now this was not an uncommon thing especially with people possessing crazy quriks commiting crimes along with Heroes trying to combat them, as such collateral damage and civilian casualties were fairly common. What was different as that this unconscious female civilian has a protector in the form of a 3 1/2 year old boy with curly green hair and four freckles in each cheek. He also wore an expression both of fright and anger as he assumed a fighting stance. He knew that he will most likely not be able to beat them but he is determined to protect his mother.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves a little hero here boys! Guehehehe." In response to this the other bandits also laughed at the sight of a toddler standing up to them.

"You hurt Mama! You no hurt her anymore!" The declaration of the child was offset by even louder laughter by the bandits.

Amused by this, Higuma walked up to the little boy who looked like he was about to cry. With a sickening grin he said to the boy, "Relax kid, we won't hurt your mom, we have what we came for." The kid relaxed a bit in relief when the Villain suddenly added. "That is , if you bow down and ask for forgiveness for blocking my path! Guehehehehe!"

Little Izuku grit his teeth and held back as much tears as he can and braced for the coming pain that he knew that will come. But despite this, he refused to back down from this man who hurt his mom.

"Oi, oi, oi. Thanks doesn't sound very fair picking at a helpless kid. Why don't you pick on someone your own size eh?"

"Who dares...?"

From the surrounding dust cloud, appeared silhouettes of several people. The most prominent of them all ppears to be wearing a hat off some sort.

"Eh? And who might you be? Don't you know who I am? I am The fearsome Higuma! I have the underworld bounty of 5,000,000B!" The bandit bragged as he swung his hand and transforming it into a sword. "You think you fancy yourself as a sort of hero? I know how you are all talk and of bite! There are only four of you and dozens of us! You lose!"

The leading silhouette stepped out of the cloud and revealed to be a man who looked like he was in his mind 20s, wearing a white button down shirt , baggy short pants, a pirates captains over coat on his shoulders and to top it off, a staw hat shadows the upper part of his face.

"Let's not be hasty here. why don't you put away the sword and me peacefully, there is no need for anyone to get hurt..."

"Oh, there is a need alright, you weaklings need to be taught a lesson in pain! Get them boys!"

The straw-hatted figure merely sighed.

"Well, I tried..."

"No need to do anything captain," other figure stepped out of the dust cloud. This one wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and dark jeans with is long hair tied into a ponytail. And over his shoulder was a rifle slung like a club. "I'm more than a match for them."

The dust cloud dispersed revealing two more people. One of them was a fat figure With a green bandana, and wearing a pair of dark round goggles whilst eating a giant hunk of other one has wild blonde hair which was styled into dreadlocks. He is also wearing a headband with the words "Yassop" printed on it. He had a pair of pistols on his side and a rifle strapped on his back.

"*Sigh* Fine, you're up Ben."

What followed was a beat down of the numerous thugs by Ben, to looked like it was a walk while swatting insects left and right. Seeing this, Higuma panicked and took out a smoke bomb from his pocket. "Screw this!" And with a Poof, he disappeared, along with the boy held from earlier.

"Damn, we let our guard down." Said the red haired man, "We gotta find him!"

A quarter of an our later, out in the middle of the sea, the Villain laughed to himself on how easy it was to escape the hero. Who would look for a bandit in the middle of the ocean? It sounded like a great plan if not for the brat that he took with him as insurance. It sounded like a good idea at the time but now, he won't stop fussing and making a bother to him. He then smiled to himself, this area has stories about a giant man-eating eel that developed a monster size quirk. What better way to get rid of the evidence than that? And without further prompting, he kicked to boy over board and looked on as the boy flailed around, doing his best to keep his head above the water.

He then sat back and laughed as he sees the kid looked at him in fear. He then felt a strong presence behind him. He turned around just in time to see the very same monster lunge towards him and with a massive snap swallowed him whole.

Izuku knew that he was about to die, and all that has could think of was at least he saved his Mom, just like a real hero.

The Monster Eel looked towards him like it can sense his fear and decided that it wants dessert. It then lunged to eat him as it did the bandit before, Izuku shut his eyes to prepare for the end when he felt an arm wrap around him.

Not knowing what to expect, he was surprised to see the hero from before glaring at the monster but it that wasn't the most unusual thing. It was the fact that he Eel was looking scared as if the Hero was gonna be the one who will eat it.

"Go."

It was just one word, but it carried the authority of a king.

The eel immidiately took off as fast as it could.

The little boy was now crying as he felt many different feelings all at once, joy, fear, relief, and sadness. The last one due to the fact that his saviour didn't leave the encounter unscathed...

"But- but... ... your ARM!"

"Mah mah, it's a small price to pay compared to making you safe... After all, it's only an arm."

The boy kept on crying, unable to comprehend what just happened, only hat he understood one thing: Heroes were really cool.

The was then engulfed in a strong embrace the moment he arrived back at the scene by an emotional and deeply worried mother.

"IZUKU! OH MY BABY! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? WERE YOU HURT? IS THAT YOUR BLOOD? WHAT HAPPENED? I'M SO SORRY!"

"Hey, it's ok Mom, There was this mean Villain, but then Shanks rescued me he was so cool and then he scared of a sea monster and then he lost his arm and then..." The child babbled on as what a person would expect of a toddler that just discovered the secrets of the universe.

After that, things winded down, or at least as much as it would after a Villain attack. And as the Heroes were about to leave, Shanks felt a tug on his pants. He turned to see the other as before, tears still flowing from his eyes like a little River. He couldn't resist teasing the boy to cheer up. "Hey now, stop that. You can't be part of a Hero crew if you are going to be a crybaby."

But instead of crying some more, the boy had a fire in his eye and looked at his saviour with full conviction and determination. "I'm going to be a hero someday, The bestest in the entire world!"

"Oho? Is that right, but I don't take crybabies in my crew, what are you gonna do about it?" He couldn't help but egg on the kid, he was just so fluffy.

"Then I'll make my own crew! They're gonna be much cooler that yours! In fact, I will someday be the Hero King!"

"Interesting, not the No.1 but the Hero King?"

"That's right! I will do it! No.1s change, but there will be one hero King Forever." He then raised his fists in the air and shouted the statement that will change the world forever. " I WILL BE THE HERO KING!"

Then there was a pause, like the entire world froze to a standstill. as if the whole of creation listened and awaits the fulfillment of that promise. Everyone who heard it, Heroes, policemen, and even civilians, couldn't help but smile at the full conviction and just knew that they just witnessed something very special.

The Hero chuckled in good humor but there was a look in his eye that he has decided on something.

"Well then, in that case, I need you to take care of this." He then placed his Strawhat on top of the crying boy's head. "Hold on to this for me and give it back when you reach the top, Luffy." The boy simply nodded though with a little confused look on his face.

"Why did you all me Luffy? My name is Izuku Midorya." The Hero simply shrugged and said "I don't know, it just felt right. See you around Luffy."

The Heroes boarded their airship Ben Beckman asked his captain, "Are you sure this is ok to you? you not only lost your arm, but you also gave away your precious Hat to that random kid."

"That kid is anything it random, He is someone who will be worth watching out for. As for the arm? Let's just say I bet my arm for the next generation."

And as the airship flew farther and farther away, no one knew but his was the beginning of a series of events that will usher a brand new Era.

And the World will need be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend in Need

AN: Hello readers an a very happy new year to you! Sorry for the delay but I had the mother of all writers' block that took almost all of quarantine time ti figure it out hpe it stays that way. I know that by the time ou guys are reading this it would be well past the start of 2020, however, let me at least greet all of you and wish you all the best in your future #2 hero… wait, I mean endeavor for this upcoming year. Pls. leave some comment to let me know what you think of the story so far. Just know that I am not Japanese nor do I draw.

Hope you like this new chapter!

**Chapter 4: A Friend in Need**

**Mustafu Municipality**

"Hey Mom! It's time to watch the video!" An excited voice of a little boy rings throughout the house.

Inko Midorya looks at her precious little boy with equal measure of fondness and exasperation. Ever since that awful day in the city, and that nasty Villain kidnapping her son, he would not stop talking about heroes and how he would one day be just like them. Now many would say this is just normal given that it is the most popular occupation in the world, and she would agree, she also dreamt of being a hero at a certain point in life or two before she simply concluded that it simply wasn't the life for her and she settled down and had Izuku with her Darling husband, sadly more often than not, he isn't there for the many milestones for their baby.

However, this does not seem to be your average declaration if being a hero that they will look at fondly as they grow older. She could see the fire in his eyes to the point that it was almost scary. Even then, on that day, the feeling was so different, it's like what was rumored to be in the presence of All might himself that seems to exude and that the world is anticipating on what will happen next.

Shaking those thoughts from herself and bringing herself back to the here and now. She helped her son to the video on the computer. This Video was recorded long ago and was posted on HeroTube.

The Rescue that cemented All Might as the Symbol of Peace.

"Alright, just one more, ok? I don't know why you want to keep watching this. This is just too scary for me." She already knew the answer though, like all moms have that hidden ability to know.

_The scene shows a massive disaster area. Fire burning everywhere, Cars and buildings mangled and wreaked beyond recognition as well as people panicking and looking on on what will happen next. When suddenly, someone exclaimed at the sight he was seeing. _

"_Are you seeing this? He's already rescued like a hundred people already! This is unbelievable!"_

_It was a giant of a man. Hulking muscles and a most __peculiar__ haircut that has two bangs upright making them look like antennae. _

"_Gura gura gura gura! Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived, For I am Here!" The Hulking figure said in a great booming voice that immediately took command of the whole situation. _

_This was All Might._

"Heroes are so cool!" Little Izuku exclaimed with his face-splitting grin. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like them! Wait, I want to be the greatest of them all! I will be the Hero King!" He declared this waving his chubby little fists in the air. If there ever was a sight that would cause the female half of the population squeal to the levels of breaking every glass object within the city, this would be it.

Inko stands and looks at her son fondly by the door both in amusement and memorizing this moment for the rest of her life. She knew something special is happening, how it would involve her baby boy, she might never know, but she will still do so none the less.

However, a worry niggles in her mind, perhaps it was of the fact that her son has yet to manifest his own quirk and many kids around his age already have theirs, most notably is that of her best friend Mitsuki. She already fears the worst and she is sure when that happens, it would surely break her son.

**Mustafu General Hospital**

"Forget about it Kid."

Four words.

Just for simple words and the whole world stopped.

The silence was deafening you could almost hear a little heart and a dream break and fall apart.

The doctor that they visited to examine for this day simply sat on his chair with his head propped by his hand in the most uncaring way possible. The deadpan indifference behind the thick glasses and mustache didn't help either. It's like he doesn't see the point of doing anything otherwise.

"The proof of this is that the pinky toe is supposed to be an indication of humans advancing and evolving…"

The doctor continued to yammer and drone and even asked his mom some questions. But all of this was just white noise to Izuku, all he could hear was it was impossible to fulfil his dream. That his promise to Shanks and his crew were not worth anything.

**Back to the Midoria's House**

Inko could practically hear her son's heart falling apart. She sees him watching the All Might video over and over again. Her heart keeps breaking more and more. She knew that he had set his heart a becoming a hero and the news that he can never had a power of his own.

Part of her is happy that he will never have to risk his life needlessly for a bunch of strangers that he has never met and who would not care less if he lived and died as loss as they could get away. That she will not have to worry everyday dreading when she will receive the news that her son died a brave hero. That he will never have to face foes, each one stronger than the last until all it takes is an unlucky strike and leave a corpse for her to bury.

It was also the part of her that she wants to revoke her mom card. After all, what kind of monster feels glad that all the hopes and dreams of their children crushed before it even had the chance to begin. And she knew that this was only the beginning, her little boys life will be difficult, and there is nothing she can do about it.

Overcome with her emotions, it all came to the breaking point when her son, her endless ball of sunshine, her greatest and proudest achievement, the most important thing in her life asked her with teary eyes and broken voice: "Can I be a Hero too?"

It was then that she realized that she failed him.

Not knowing what to say, she could only hug him and apologize again and again for being helpless against his plight, not seeing that he died a little more inside as he realized that not even his mother will believe that he has a chance.

In another life, Izuku would have felt sorry for himself. In another life, he would have hidden himself and studied whenever he could, analyzing the quirks that he will never have, how to use them, how they work and how to counter them. In another life, he would have kept his head down and accepted abuse and would have had so little self-confidence he would have been a timid wimp of a crybaby. However, in another life, he didn't have the reincarnated soul of a former Pirate King. And if there is one thing guaranteed of the late Monkey D. Luffy, he never backs down.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_The way you wrote your name reads Deku. Its suits you just fine, your quite useless anyway. Maybe I should call you Deku from now on."_

"_No"_

"_Do you have a fucking problem with that Deku?"_

"_I don't wanna be a Deku, call me Luffy instead."_

"_Che… Whatever, I don't give a fuck whatever you want, ya loser, see ya Luffy."_

_Unknown to any of the children __present__, Katsuki stuck with that nickname all those years later because he was the only one to ever stand his ground (except for his Mom, tha__t__ hag is as __scary__ as fuck) and he respected that, even during the time he was disappointed that his so called rival became helpless and useless, he still used it. Because he will always be Luffy to him._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**Undisclosed Location**

A tall Caucasian man sits in his office, pondering of many different thoughts, among which include a certain annoying costumed hero. Oh yes, All Might certainly seem powerful, even more so compared with his predecessor, and my, oh my! Wasn't that a match that he certainly remembered of quite a while. His little brother's legacy always seems to have an annoyingly long tenacious streak that will certainly outstrip cockroaches. And he's been squashing them like the insects that they were before more would appear to take its place. And they all come stronger than the one previous.

He is no fool, basing only with the latest bearer that he disposed of, the next one just might be the one to do him in this time.

But one does not rule for as long as he did without contingency plans nor does he have only one. The newly renamed Tomura Shigaraki seems to be coming along quite nicely. And the barebones of the plan for the group with the Cheesy name of League of Villains is also starting to bear fruit. Trully discovering the young and impressionable Kurogiri was the sign of the gods that his destiny will not be denied, one way or another.

But still, he just loved stacking the odds in his favor.

He then looks at the monitor and checks on the medical file for this pit stop. One would never know what one could get and might even get him a rare gem to use or exploit. Indeed, with Quirks and people of all shapes and sizes, it should come to no surprise that he has Worms and Trojan Horses installed to every database in hospitals and government facility and most importantly, in Quirk testing centers. Absolutely perfect for simply browsing and choosing to get the desired quirks he needs to mix and match for maximum effect.

Ah! Here, this one seems powerful indeed and will not require as much effort as getting the powers of that brat of the #9 hero Endeavor.

The man gives a wide grin and adjusts his 3-piece suit as he walks out the darkened room towards getting his latest merchandise acquired.

Business is indeed good.

Just about a second before the computer automatically closed, a picture of a young boy with spiky blond hair and the name of Katsuki Bakugo is shown with his complete medical records…

AN:

I think we all know what will happen next…


	5. Chapter 5: This is not what I expected

**AN**: Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait and delay for this chapter. Since I am currently jobless, I'm making the most out of this free time and my new computer room(the attic). aside from that there is not much to say but pls continue to support my story(ies if they come out). and enjoy. I am also considering going to Hiatus to see if Yamato will join with the Strawhats. She is a pretty fun character and will only multiply the chaos once it is indeed confirmed. And let's be honest here, Roger's got a crew of at least 30 people while the guys that we have so far only number to 11 if the crew members I wanted will stay. As shown that I wanted Carrot to stay and if we added Yamato, then I'm sure Sanji will rejoice with more women in the crew. What do guys think? Adjust it later or wait and see what happens?

Anyway, due to popular demand since the last one was quite the cliffhanger, there is the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't even speak Japanese or draw.

**Chapter 5: This is not what I expected**

**Mustafu Municipality**

It was an ordinary day for the citizens of Mustafu, the sun is shining, and grade schoolers are coming home from their long stressful day in schooling.

Yeah right.

Let's just ignore the fact that there is currently a building on fire a couple of blocks away, or the shadows that passed overhead is in fact a villain dressed in a cheesy black and yellow bee suit whilst carrying a sack of loot that was quickly followed by a hero with red wings.

Yep, these kids just gave zero fucks at all because why would they? This sort of stuff is happening every day if this happened to you you get used to it yourself.

So there they go giving zero attention to ever is happening because the heroes life is what they want Or at least for the majority of them. Unknown in and seen by everyone there is a shuttle set of eyes that briefly here in the middle of an alley in the set of eyes have locked themselves into a figure with blonde spikey hair and mean looking eyes, this student is Katsuki Bakugo, His quirk explosion works when his sweat from the palms of his hands secrete something similar to Nitroglycerin And using this he is able to produce explosions depending on the amount of sweat he accumulates.

He's currently leading a group of his friends and showing off his quirk as usual Annoyingly drawing attention of the wrong kind at the back of the group also lagging quite behind is Izuku Midorya who prefers to be called Luffy, For some reason or another he keeps insisting he's he would be called that despite the fact that Luffy is not even found anywhere in his name. Despite his lack of quirk, Luffy still aspires to be a hero. Does this by going to the beach AKA the area's junkyard. He goes there to train using the various junks and building up his speed and strength that way he will be able to keep up with others with powers thru hard work, even though he still doesn't know how to swim. His sweet mother, bless her soul would ask him where he gets the scrapes and bruises but she does know it's not from bullying after all he doesn't tolerate bullies, instead she knows he's doing something to keep his dream of being a hero alive through hard work even though he's not the smartest but he still tries to study, analyze and get as much information about other quirks as much as he can. After the initial taunts and jokes, he doesn't really mind others mentioning he is quirkless. Most of them just gave up since he doesn't react to any of those instead, he shows his big happy grin that even the most hardened heart doesn't have the heart to wipe it off him. Katsuki Doesn't really mention it but he takes his heart and tenacity to make him to push himself even further in his studies and extracurricular activities after all, if someone quirkless like Izuku can better himself, why can't he? He wants to be the world's number one hero and if someone like Luffy can improve himself then he himself definitely should prove himself further to be better than everyone.

In so an odd rivalry has been born much a surprise of both the students and teachers of the school.

Tell that to the students as they were walking to large the respective homes the ones remaining work is Izuku and Katsuki with the last 2 of them on their way a portal suddenly open and out of nowhere I figure in a 3 piece suit came out and grabbed the spiky blonde and immediately went back with back into the portal. It all happened so fast that any ordinary person would still be blinking in shock and by the time they realized what happened, the portal would have been closed and everything would be over.

However, is Izuku is not an ordinary kid despite of what is mother with always saying, either it was heroism or just plain stupidity, Luffy ran blindly into the portal in order to save his friend, unknowing of what would be waiting on the other side of the portal. This started a change in the wheels in fate from one possible future to something nothing has happened before or since in with it something the world will be unprepared for.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

All for One stood in shock that a little boy with messy green hair and symmetrical freckles in each cheek came barreling out of the portal just a second before it closed. His shock became that of amusement when he saw the small child run between him and his target. Indeed, it is quite the sight and it shows how much this hero filled society has dictated such a small boy to do the actions that would most likely have him killed and for what? Where is the standards of one learned set by a few and with what everyone says is the right thing to do? How laughable.

As funny as it was, it also colored him curious to see what is the quirk of this little boy that makes him so confident in confronting himself. Arrogance and he himself has been a victim of it once are twice in his life but he would like to see if this little boy's quirk is also worth stealing.

"Let him go!"

"Really child and what will you do about that?" All for One chuckled lightly he wonders what will this little boy show him.

"I said let him go!" The small boy demanded as you raised in as he raised his hand in defense as if that will be enough to dissuade him from getting what he wants he still interested on how this ends nonetheless.

"Quite the brave little boy, aren't you? Tell me child, what is your quirk? How can you think you could convince me to stop what I want stop getting what I want, after all you should have an amazing quirk to be so confident in stopping me?"

"I don't have a quirk." The small boy answered. This shocked AFO,

"And you think you could stop me without a quirk? How bold of you. Tell me do you want to be a hero?" "Of course, I want to be a hero! I wanna be a hero just like All Might!"

"Indeed, All Might always inspires people in whatever he does, and he is quite the thorn in my side. However, so you mean to tell me that you are quirkless?"

"Yeah so?" the child answered in the petulant way.

"Interesting, a hero without a quirk, something that I have never seen before and by the looks of it, I'd say you're the one more deserving than most of the so-called heroes that are running around these days. But I want this child's quirk. So how about I give you an offer? I'll give you a powerful quirk, in return all you have to do is to stand aside and let me do what I came to do."

"I don't wanna join you bad guys, heroes always beat up bad guys." said Luffy in a logic that is so certain especially for 6-year-old.

AFO merely chuckled "Are you sure? Then how come I'm getting away with what I want and you unable to stop me?"

"Because I will one day be the king of the heroes, I will surpass everyone even All Might!"

"Oh, is that right? Well then hero, prove it to me one day… but that is not today." OFA suddenly gabbed the boy by the head and squeezed making the boy helplessly scream in pain. "As promised, a quirk for getting out of the way." He the transferred the most useless quirk he had at the moment **Rubber Body, **while sounds quite useful on paper since it everything on the user's body, the user has to concentrate to make movements otherwise it would snap back into a rigid position like a rubber band. This doesn't include involuntary movements like the heart but everything else so difficult to move that the last owner simply gave up and was confined in a special quirks section of a private hospital. OFA was kind enough in ending the man's misery and took his quirk in exchange.

Luffy was shocked and was in great panic in the strange sensation within his body as it stiffened up and would not move even a twitch on his fingers. OFA then casually tossed him to the opposite end of the room in a force that should have shattered all of his bones. There the body remained as still as a dummy.

Katsuki could only stare in shock and terror the whole exchange. His mind was screaming to fight back, to shout, distract the villain and give Izuku the time to escape. It only got worse when the man grabbed the greenette by the head and silenced him before tossing his stiff body like a rag doll.

Now the man approached Katsuki as if nothing happened. He knows he is going to die, and he will die not as a hero but as a scared powerless little boy. And he hates it with all of his being. But what can he do? He liked to talk shit at all thee awesome things that we would do when he became a hero however, he has come to realize that it all meant nothing if he was too weak to back up his claims. And this was the end for him.

Luffy was mad.

No, he's not mad. He was furious.

All he wants to do is to be a hero. One that will surpass all others. He wants to be the Hero King. Right now, he doesn't feel like one. His whole body suddenly didn't obey him, it felt like every movement has been removed by that man, even as he tried to turn his head, something forces it to face front again. In the corner of his eyes, he can see the Villain coming closer to Katsuki and he knows whatever the Villain plans, it will not end well for the blonde. Deep within his subconscious, he sees something else…

A fist covered in blistering magma.

A half-naked chest burst in blood and gore…

A loss that never went away…

"G-ggg-ee-t…" the words barely escape from his shut lips and throat.

"Beautiful… such power… wasted on a little brat like you." AFO commented as he experimented with tiny explosions on his hands, seeing the potential of this power against All Might. He knows their clash draws near and this may be the key to finally destroy One for All. He was lost in thought long enough that his victim had come to after passing out from the extraction process and is now slowly struggling to move away.

Understandable, the process usually causes most to be paralyzed a day with the if not dying like most of the mutant types due to sudden changes in their body. So, seeing this boy conscious let alone attempt to move was quite a surprise. Such will power and determination is rare. He was almost sorry in snuffing it out… almost. But needs must and this is something he needs.

Contrary to popular belief AFO is not a cruel man… at least not needlessly cruel. He will not kill this boy, not tonight at least. Such determination to live must be savored after all.

Then again…

It is foolishness to leave loose ends like that running around and he survived long enough to know to clean up after himself.

"Such a shame for you, young man, your quirk is indeed impressive and you would be quite the hero one day, isn't that what you wanted, right? Well, I removed your quirk so that option is now impossible for you," He saw the look of disbelief terror and anger on the boy's face as he tried to summon the explosions he no longer had.

"I can see the words on your face young man, "How can this be?" "This is impossible." "My quirk can't be gone!" Well, let me tell you something my younger brother used to tell me: Quirks are bullshit! The things that many generations have dreamed to do is not only possible but falling right at our laps. And what do we do with them? We squander them like pennies and the upper classes still reaps the benefit it more than others and all this causes is chaos! And all of these so-called heroes and villains running around are just playing games. They simply waste time and their talents all to make us focus on the their battles all to have the eyes of the public never pay them a second glance, after all, why pay attention to the corrupt politician when you have to worry about the big bad villain that can destroy a city with but a flex of a finger?"

"That is why order must be made and only I can bring this world into such order. And your sacrifice will be remembered Katsuki Bakugo, you are a true hero."

The tall man then reared his hand back and Katsuki could see small pops signaling that his quirk is ready to be used to end him like a sick sort of poetic justice. His body yelling at him to move his ass or he will die.

And time seems to slow into a crawl and his life seemed to flash before his eyes, he knows he will die weak and powerless without his quirk.

Fuck that.

He is determined that he will be the strongest even without a quirk, and make his name ring across the heavens. With this fiery determination he will face this head on.

Just as the explosion was about to make contact, a small missile hit AFO causing the explosion to go off without doing more than a few scratches and minute burns.

AFO looked at what had hit him and was quite surprised to see the green haired boy, as stiff as he should be so it should have been impossible with his new rubber limbs, rubber is the least pliable in its newest state. Even moving fingers would need at least several days if not weeks to condition it to move let alone walk. As it was, it is likened to a steel bar in stiffness. He then saw the look in his eyes, even with the Rubber Body pulling everything to default he could feel something that he saw rarely, and with startling similarity to that of his younger brother

Raw willpower.

The boy somehow willed his body into position and allowed his body to snap back easily and using the force to launch himself to hit him just in time to save the other boy. All by simple willpower and instincts. How curious indeed is this boy…

"Oh, dear boy, such determination from you, quite admirable indeed. However," AFO loomed over the prone form of Luffy. "I told you to get out of my way, and even if it is after I've gotten the quirk, you still interfered. Let this be a lesson to not break deals."

As he was about to set his hand on Luffy's head to remove the gift he had given, when suddenly a blade cut his hand. A sword in fact. It didn't hurt that much, like paper cut at worst with his healing quirks at play that it immediately disappeared. No, it was more on the suddenness that caused him to step back to see the previously paralyzed boy with a sword, a katana to be specific, not even a good one, just a prop to be stored inside the warehouse. His form was horrendous and would most likely to hurt himself that his opponent. He was also shaking worse than a tree in a storm but there it is again, perhaps a degree or two less than the greenette which he just now noticed has a straw hat of all things on his back, probably not even that important to take note of yet he did nonetheless.

"How amusing indeed. Just my luck to find two kids who could bear my brother's will he must be beside himself laughing at me right now. Might as well-"

When he was once again interrupted by a wall exploding. It seems that is the running theme today. He stands by the thought of his brother having fun at his expense again.

"Fear not young ones! Hope has arrive for I am here!" Came the booming voice of only one person. All Might

I knew you were despicable All for One, but kidnapping these kids? That's a new low even for you."

"It is not something I particularly like to do All Might, but needs must when the Devil drives as they say. However, will you pursue me? Or save these young men?" AFO raised his left arm and activated some quirks in his possession. " Air Cannon, Force multiplier x20. So, All Might. What will it be? Will you stop me or will you save the day once again? Hehehehehe."

"I will save as may lives as I can, that is what a hero does!" All Might declared immediately.

"So predictable, like with your master before you." The Villain then fired the air blast towards the the kids standing in shock at how fast things have gotten. One could only using all of his power to look at what was happening while the other was on his knees holding on to the sword foe support.

Using his super speed, the hero dashed in front of the boys just in time to take the frightful impact that resulted in obliterating half of the werehouse. Thanks to his body and firm determination, he was able to shield both of the boys from the onslaught with nothing more than a simple breeze reaching them.

When All Might looked up to look for his nemesis, he was gone like he wasn't there.

All for One has gotten away again once again. And all the hero could be certain that their clash was nearing, his gut was sure of that. Seems what Nighteye has feared will come to pass soon enough. But for now, he has another duty as a hero to attend to.

He tended to both of the boys ans was quite shocked to know what transpired, one had his quirk removed, that was expected with AFO's movements as of late. What was shocking was him giving a quirk to a quirkless boy, even as useless and impractical as it may seem, to an aspiring hero of all things. It seems that AFO has had another one of his random whims. Who knows what was going on inside that madman's head.

All Might assisted the police in making sure that the children were sent home safely, he even did it personally and had signed an autograph when he learned that the two were huge fans of his, addressing the two's bravery in the face of such a dangerous situation.

It seems that this case has been closed and resolved as it could be but he also has a nagging feeling that this has set into motion something. He was not sure what but it will be affecting the world at large, he will have to keep an eye at these boys. Perhaps they would be the next wielders of OFA, or perhaps something even he would not understand. All he knew is that the world will never be the same again one these boys were through with it. All Might suddenly just felt a shiver down his spine.

Years later he knew that he was right.


End file.
